Sister Cousins
by Rosie2009
Summary: Anna and Rapunzel, the sisters' cousin, make a bet with Elsa. They wager upon the premise of the loser giving up her chocolate to the other party. However, they learn an important lesson about family on the way: you don't have to be closely related to be a sister. Sisterly feels, no romantic sentiments anywhere except for Rapunzel and Eugene.


"When do you think she's gonna be here?" Anna asked eagerly, looking around from her post at the castle gates. Elsa shook her head, a loving smile on her face.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it'll likely be soon."

"Is that them?" Anna questioned energetically, pointing to a couple that was walking their way. Elsa looked in the direction Anna was pointing. Elsa saw a long haired brunette walking along with her blonde male counterpart. Elsa shook her head.

"No, it's not," she said patiently.

"Is that them?" Elsa looked once again and rolled her eyes.

"No, those people are elderly. You know what Eugene and Rapunzel look like. Don't be ridiculous," Elsa dismissed, smiling slightly at Anna's obvious attempts to entertain herself.

"Hey, Els, do you think that Rapunzel's ever gonna grow her hair back?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I don't believe it'll ever be blonde again, if that's what you mean."

"I hope it grows a little longer. Then we can all braid each other's hair!" Anna said, thrilled. Elsa smiled softly at her sister and looked up at the expansive amount of people travelling throughout the area in front of the castle.

Elsa squinted a bit, staring at a particular pair of people and then nudged her sister.

"Hey, Anna, look there," Elsa said, pointing slightly and staring in the direction that she saw the couple. Anna followed her gaze and her eyes widened in enthusiasm.

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna yelled excitedly.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel shrieked back, barreling in the redhead's direction. She crashed right into the slightly older girl's embrace, grinning widely.

"I missed you!" Rapunzel emphatically expressed.

"I missed you, too," Anna mumbled, hugging Rapunzel tightly. Once she finally pulled away, she noticed that Elsa had been standing there awkwardly the entire time, watching with some apprehension.

"ELSA!" Rapunzel bellowed, encircling Elsa in a tight hug. Elsa's eyes widened. She carefully patted the shorter girl's head, looking to Anna for help. Anna held her hands up in a placating gesture, suggesting that the blonde was alone in this.

"I missed you!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Elsa simply smiled weakly and gently hugged back a bit with one arm.

"I… missed you, too," Elsa spoke tentatively, fearing that too much enthusiasm on her part would simply excite the brunette more.

When Rapunzel finally let go, she drank in the sisters' appearances.

"Anna, that is a beautiful dress! Where'd you get it?"

"I had it tailored here in Arendelle. But Elsa spruced it up some with her powers," Anna said, mischievously diverting her cousin's attention to the eldest girl.

Rapunzel gasped eagerly.

"Really?! Can you do that to the one I'm wearing right now?!" Elsa winced at the volume of the girl's voice but quietly complied with her wishes.

"OHMYGOSH! Look at it, Anna," Rapunzel breathed, completely enamored by the magically enhanced parts of her dress.

"Excuse me? Have I been totally forgotten?" a masculine voice piped up from behind Rapunzel. All three girls stared at the giant pile of luggage with legs. "I'd really appreciate it if we could get inside and I could unload these!"

"Okay, Eugene, let's go," Rapunzel grumbled with false aggravation. Everyone could see through it easily and the two sisters shook their heads.

"Let me help you with that," Elsa offered, immediately summoning a strand of ice that she could easily manipulate. She laced it through the handles of every suitcase and lifted it from Eugene's grasp. He let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you. You're a real lifesaver," he said, breathing somewhat heavily. Elsa shook her head with a small smile, turning to follow Rapunzel and Anna into the castle.

A flood of servants surrounded Elsa at once, offering to move the luggage to Eugene and Rapunzel's room.

With her magic, she effortlessly placed each suitcase into their hands.

She then strode carefully back to the two younger girls so that she could keep an eye on them.

"Really? I didn't know she was left-handed."

"I know, I didn't either. At least, until I saw her signing documents and I really thought about it. It's such a strange thought. Using your left hand to write with," Anna said, flexing her left hand and wiggling her fingers.

"That's kinda cool!" Rapunzel replied, a grin spreading on her face. "I think I'm gonna try it!"

"Hmm. I see now why you two are so excited to see each other. When I'm not with you, you two must gossip about me," Elsa teased lightly, slightly surprising the two girls by popping in their conversation.

"Elsaaaaa," Anna whined. "Don't do that!" She leaned against Rapunzel a bit. "You're going to kill me one of these days," Anna complained but then quickly added, "Not literally, though. And we don't talk about you behind your back," she grumbled, catching up with what Elsa said.

"Much," Rapunzel mumbled unhelpfully. Anna gave her a playful glare. Elsa glanced in the brunette's direction, a small grin gracing her features.

"Hmm. You two aren't very sneaky with gossiping," Elsa mentioned, her eyes half-lidded. Anna gasped in indignation.

"I am very sneaky! I'm the sneakiest sneak you're ever gonna see!" Anna haughtily claimed.

"So am I!" Rapunzel agreed, sharing a glance with Anna.

"Prove it," Elsa said while eyeing Anna, enjoying the entire situation. "If you girls can show me by midnight that you're sneaky, then you can both have all of my chocolate," Elsa betted.

"Alright, and if we don't, then you can have our chocolate," Rapunzel wagered. Anna glanced at Rapunzel worriedly, obviously not thrilled with the idea of losing all of her chocolate, but then attempted to continue giving Elsa a hard glare.

"Okay. Deal," Elsa agreed, holding out her hand to shake. Both Anna and Rapunzel tried to grab it at the same time. Instead they all ended up crashing hands. They shared a glance and Elsa held out both of her hands. Rapunzel grabbed the left one and Anna grabbed the right one and they shook.

"Deal," the younger girls consented.

"Good luck, girls," Elsa said, smiling somewhat smugly.

"Thanks, but I think you're gonna need it more than us," Anna challenged with a confident smile. Anna spun around on her heel and headed off for the stairs.

Rapunzel watched Anna for a moment then looked back at Elsa. With absolutely no hesitation, she gave her a big hug, leaving Elsa extremely uncomfortable. When she finally let go, she beamed up at Elsa.

"Good luck," Rapunzel said, her eyes sparkling with admiration. Elsa nodded kindly a small smile on her face.

Rapunzel was quite similar to Anna in her interactions with Elsa. However, Rapunzel was slightly more in awe of the Queen and seemed to want extra praise. Elsa couldn't help but find it quite cute how the girl always was enamored by her mannerisms. She supposed there was some connection there since they both possessed magic.

Elsa couldn't help but notice that quite often Rapunzel acted like Elsa was her sister. However, no matter how clingy Anna was, it never failed to surprise her when Rapunzel brought her in for one of those huge hugs that seemed to hold every emotion that she held for the older woman. She was more used to Anna who was just as affectionate, but she was more used to her.

Rapunzel was almost like a crazy fan- captivated with every little thing Elsa did. It didn't help that she was curious by nature. Elsa was just glad for the times when her sister and Rapunzel ran off to do whatever they did. She could only stand so much hero-worshipping at a time.

"Yo, Punzie! I can't plan a murder alone!" Anna beckoned from her place at the bottom of the stairs. Elsa's eyes widened, somewhat horrified. Rapunzel giggled, running toward Anna.

"See you!" Rapunzel called out over her shoulder. Elsa still stood there, the shock wearing into concern.

"Anna, don't do anything illegal!" Elsa requested worriedly.

"I won't! Love you!" she yelled as she and Rapunzel trampled up the stairs. Elsa shook her head.

"Love you too!" Elsa replied, shaking her head at the two of them. When Rapunzel was around, she could feel assured in that she'd certainly have two sisters. That is, two sisters who were partners in crime.

"Aren't you worried?" Eugene piped up after staying silent for so long.

"Yep."

"You're going to get Olaf to spy on them, aren't you," he said in a manner that was more of a statement than a question.

"Certainly. I can't let them take my chocolate," Elsa spoke thoughtfully.

…

"Okay, you think you can do that?" Elsa asked Olaf carefully.

"So you want me to go find Anna and Rapunzel, watch them, and tell you what they said?" Olaf questioned, trying to sort out the details of his mission.

"Yes, but make sure they don't see you, alright?" Elsa expressed in an attempt to ensure Olaf did everything correctly and without the two girls finding out what Elsa was up to.

"Okey doke! I can do that!" Olaf exclaimed, hugging Elsa. Elsa returned it, a big smile on her face.

"Bye, Elsa, I'll see you later!" Olaf called as he waddled out from Elsa's study.

"See you," Elsa responded absently. "May the odds ever be in my favor," she murmured, turning to finish up some paperwork before she went to her meeting.

…

After investigating various rooms, Olaf headed for Anna's room. Once he was within a couple of feet from it, he heard joyful giggles. He hurried to the door and started to eavesdrop, carefully peeking through the crack that was made by the slightly ajar door.

"Okay, so Plan A is to prank Elsa," Anna said. Rapunzel clapped her hands excitedly then clasped them in her lap.

"Alright! How are we going to do that?" Rapunzel questioned, willing to go along with whatever Anna decided.

"We're going to put blue dye in the lotion she uses. She told me that she indulges in its 'magic' every day around three o'clock. So what we're gonna do is when she goes to that meeting at two o'clock, we're going to sneak into her study and drip the dye in her lotion. When she puts it on her hands, face, or whatever, she's gonna be so shocked!" Anna laid out the plan eagerly.

"Let's do it!" Rapunzel high-fived Anna happily.

Olaf gasped with a big grin. That sounded really fun. It was all the little snowman could do to not go and join Anna and Rapunzel. But as soon as he turned to leave, he accidentally tripped on the newly polished floors.

He hit the ground with a resounding thud. Olaf gasped, horrified, and hopped up off of the ground, running to tell Elsa his discoveries.

When he arrived at Elsa's study, he looked behind him to see if the two girls had followed him. Upon seeing absolutely no one in the halls, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew," Olaf smiled cheerfully. He then walked inside the room contentedly.

"Hey, Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey, Olaf," Elsa replied kindly, turning to face him. "What did you find out?"

"Anna and Rapunzel are going to dye your lotion blue," he answered. Elsa pursed her lips in irritation at the two's antics. Elsa then smiled gladly at Olaf.

"Thank you so much, Olaf," Elsa expressed gratefully. Olaf giggled happily and hugged Elsa's legs, the only part of her he could really reach at the moment. Elsa patted him on the head.

"Alright, you go have some fun," Elsa told him gently.

"Okay!" Olaf cried, shuffling out of the room. Elsa gently took the container of lotion resting beside her work and examined it carefully. She then opened a drawer in her desk. She chuckled quietly at the sight of the many bottles of lotion.

Elsa placed the lotion back on her desk and shut the drawer. She then got up from her seat to attend her meeting, snickering softly all the while.

…

"She's gone," Anna whispered loudly. "You got 'The Thing?'"

"I got 'The Thing,'" Rapunzel replied, grinning as she held up the small vial filled with blue fluid. Anna creeped in, attempting to be sneaky. As soon as she got to Elsa's rug, however, her foot caught and she fell face first with a bam. She blew a lock of hair from her face exasperatedly.

Rapunzel giggled and stepped over Anna's fallen form. She grabbed the bottle of lotion and offered the vial to a now upright Anna. Anna gently unscrewed the lid of the vial and poured the contents into the lotion container. As she put it in, a few drops landed on Rapunzel's bare foot.

"Hey, look, my foot's blue," Rapunzel spoke, wiggling her toes as the liquid ran between them as Anna mixed the blue dye into Elsa's lotion with her hand.

Anna looked away from her work, glancing at her obvious mishap. Anna groaned and slapped her forehead, running her hand down her face.

Rapunzel suddenly started giggling.

"What? I get it. I'm not sneaky at all and I don't stand a chance against Elsa," Anna grumped. "I proved it myself… Slipping on the rug and dripping the dye on your foot- what is so flippin' funny?!" Anna demanded, irritated. Rapunzel suddenly burst out laughing, snorting and reaching for a mirror.

"Look at yourself!" Rapunzel choked out mirthfully.

Anna gazed curiously in the mirror and saw blue smeared down her face.

"Ah, great. Let's just go and leave Elsa to her fate. I think I mixed it up good enough, anyway," Anna grumbled, dragging Rapunzel out of the room with a very frustrated expression on her very blue face.

Rapunzel simply laughed louder.

"You better be true blue through and through or Elsa's gonna get you!" Rapunzel snorted. Anna rolled her eyes and grimaced to hold back the grin that was threatening to split across her face.

"Ha, ha, funny. Now shush, or she's going to hear you!" Anna whispered.

"I even rhymed!" Rapunzel spoke in a hushed voice, grinning.

"Shush! Elsa's coming! I see her!" Anna whispered loudly, pushing Rapunzel into the nearest room- a cleaning closet.

There were various cleaning closets around the castle, but this one happened to be the closest to a bathroom. And everyone knew that the cleaning closet closest to a bathroom smelled the worst.

Unfortunately for Anna, she didn't account for the fact that this was the closet closest to a bathroom.

Both of the girls rushed into the closet and shut the door. Rapunzel breathed a bit through her mouth, and gagged suddenly at the stench.

"Gosh, what is this room?" Rapunzel covered her nose, accidentally elbowing Anna in her stomach.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

"Darn it, you made me gasp!" Anna wheezed covering her nose at the atrocious smell.

"I'm dying in here! It's so cramped and stinky!" Rapunzel whined slightly. Anna clamped a hand over her mouth, hearing Elsa pass by the door.

"She's gonna use it!" Anna whispered once she heard the door to Elsa's study shut soundly.

"Mma, fafe yof famd ff mm ouf!" Rapunzel spoke unintelligibly underneath Anna's hand.

"What?" she asked, removing her hand from Rapunzel's mouth.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel took a deep breath but immediately hacked loudly. "On second thought, put your hand over my nose!" Rapunzel whispered loudly.

"Shh! Any minute Elsa's gonna let loose with the biggest scream you've ever heard," Anna hushed her.

They listened quietly for several moments.

"Nothing's happening… Do you think she's frozen in shock?" Rapunzel asked a bit worriedly.

"I don't know, give her a sec."

They waited a little longer.

"Okay, we're going to scope this out," Anna said, spitting on her hand and wiping furiously at her face.

"Eww…"

"I know, but it's all I've got right now. I'm not using one of these rags they use to scrub the toilet," Once Anna determined that she was probably clean enough, the two girls snuck out of the room and headed for Elsa's study.

"Act natural," Anna told the brunette. They both eased into a carefree gait. Anna did her signature knock on Elsa's door before walking in carefully.

"Elsa? How'd the meeting go?" Anna asked casually as she eagerly looked at the back of Elsa's head. Elsa the turned around.

Anna used every ounce of self-control she had not to gasp.

Elsa's face was perfectly clean. Anna couldn't help but note that it was as if she hadn't even used the lotion.

"It went nicely. A little boring, but when are they not?" Elsa responded just as casually as Anna had spoke in the first place.

"Hey, Elsa, have you used your lotion today?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Elsa asked coolly.

"No reason," Rapunzel replied.

"Okay. Well, me and Rapunzel gotta run. Lots of planning to do!" Anna giggled somewhat nervously.

"Okay, I love you," Elsa expressed gently.

"Love you too!" Anna replied as she practically shoved Rapunzel out the doorway.

Once they were in the safety of Anna's room, Anna took no time in ranting and raging.

"I can't believe it!" Anna cried. "We had it all fixed up! It should've worked."

"I know…"

"Unless… There's a rat!" Anna exclaimed dramatically. Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Give me something sharp and pointy!" Rapunzel looked around and handed Anna a quill. Anna looked at it with a grumpy expression.

"Jeez, really? Is that all you've got?" Anna asked, staring at Rapunzel. The brunette shrugged with a small smile.

"Hmph. I guess it'll work well enough," Anna said, grabbing the quill between her fingers and pointing the feathery end at the curtain. "I'm gonna try out some Shakespeare. He's a real favorite of Elsa's, and he has a line from a play that fits my situation perfectly." Anna cleared her throat, holding her "sword."

"A rat?! Dead for a ducat, dead!" Anna screeched, pushing her quill into the curtain. She peeked behind the curtain and sighed in disappointment when she didn't see a dead body.

"Hmm… I think that my version leaves a bit to be desired…" Rapunzel laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll just go to Plan B. We'll scare her! After all, she seems to be a bit jumpy," she comforted Anna gently.

"Okay, you're right. Let's do this! What could go wrong?"

…

"Alright, you two. I know that you're in here. You might as well resign yourselves to the fact that neither of you are sneaky in any form or fashion of the word," Elsa said, never lifting her gaze from the papers on her desk.

"Welp, obviously that's what could go wrong," Rapunzel mumbled wryly.

"Darn it, we almost had her," Anna grumbled, frustrated.

"I know! We were that close!" Rapunzel whispered somewhat loudly in her irritation.

"Shh!" Anna shushed the brunette.

"Okay, okay. How are we gonna get her now?"

"Elementary, my dear Punzie. We shall stalk her in the dead of night with Plan C!"

…

Later, after dinner, Elsa opened her door with a groan. She was rather exhausted from her day of constantly being on guard.

"Mmm," Elsa sighed through her nose as she settled down under the cozy, soft sheets. She closed her eyes peacefully and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

That is, until she heard a shuffle from behind the door. Elsa barely opened her eye to see who was coming into her room.

"Got the ink?" she could hear her little sister whisper.

"Yeah," she heard her cousin answer quietly.

"And the quills?" Anna asked softly.

"Yep," Rapunzel replied.

"Let's do it. We don't have much time," Anna said. Elsa suppressed a grin at the two and instead pretended as if she were asleep.

"Okay, you get the upper part of her face, I'll get the lower. In exactly a minute, it will be midnight," Anna told the brown-headed girl.

Elsa waited for just the right moment. As soon as she felt Anna's careful breaths on her face, she opened her eyes quickly.

Anna stumbled back so quickly that she fell on her butt. Rapunzel snorted but ducked so that she was hiding beside the bed. Elsa raised up, using her hands to hold her up as she grinned at her baby sister that was sprawled on the ground.

"Hi, Anna," Elsa casually spoke, a smile playing on her face.

"No, I'm not Anna, I'm Hannah!" Anna corrected her, speaking in a Dutch-accented voice.

"Isn't it pronounced-"

"No, it's pronounced like my name. Hah-Nah," Anna whispered furiously at Rapunzel.

Suddenly Elsa's clock came to life and dinged a couple of times before stopping. Elsa smiled widely.

"So, Hannah, you were saying?" Elsa asked coolly.

"Darn it!" Anna said in a voice that was quite obviously her own.

Elsa eyed her baby sister tenderly.

"Come here, you two," Elsa gently commanded. Anna clambered up, seemingly depressed. Rapunzel crawled up carefully. Elsa grabbed her sister and pulled her close. She then opened her other arm up for Rapunzel. Rapunzel ambled over to Elsa and the two girls snuggled close to the eldest.

"I guess we gotta give up our chocolate, don't we?" Anna mumbled.

"That was the deal, after all," Rapunzel murmured. Elsa gazed at the two lovingly.

"You girls might have to give up all the chocolate you have here at the castle, but I promise you both that we'll go to the chocolate shop tomorrow, right after breakfast, to restock," Elsa promised, hoping that her offer would cheer them up.

Anna immediately brightened but Rapunzel still looked a little down.

"What would you like in exchange for chocolate?" Elsa asked Rapunzel.

"I'd really like for us to get a dress like Anna was wearing today," the brunette said.

"Then a dress you shall have. I'll even add my magic to it to 'spruce it up' as Anna would say," Elsa giggled lightly as her sister lightly bumped her with her shoulder.

"You wish you had a fancy vocabulary like mine. Who knows, they might make an Anna's dictionary."

"Oh, dear. I can see it now. Words like 'fabulicious,' 'groovy,' and 'freakazoid,'" Elsa teased, ruffling her sister's hair slightly. Anna grumbled and smoothed her hair back down.

"Personally, I think that would be an awesome dictionary. What do you think, Rapunzel? Punzie?" Anna asked, looking down at the other girl. Her eyes were closed and soft snores slipped from between her lips.

Anna and Elsa shared a giggle.

"Hmm, she must not be used to the likes of your energy," Elsa said, stifling a yawn. Anna shoved her slightly.

"Everyone pales in comparison to my greatness," Anna said with a sophisticated air.

"That must be why I'm so white then. Quit making me pale," Elsa joked.

"You got it," Anna replied.

After a few moments of silence, Anna piped up.

"Y'know, we're kinda sisters."

"Really? What gave you that idea? Maybe similar parentage?" Elsa smiled deviously.

"Not us, dodo. At least not just us. I meant you, me, and her," Anna pointed at Rapunzel. Elsa gazed softly at the head lying on her lap.

"Yeah, I've had a thought like that myself," Elsa admitted. "Yep, my two annoying little sisters that need lots and lots of guidance from the wise, all-knowing elder that is me." Anna rolled her eyes, but shortly thereafter closed them.

"I think I like having another sister," Anna mumbled. Elsa knew that Anna didn't mean it as if she didn't care for Elsa. She knew Anna loved having a family- any family she could get.

"I think I like having another sister, too," Elsa whispered.


End file.
